Only say my name, It will be held against you
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Right after Nationals Beca kisses Jesse and Chloe realizes she missed her chance. Or did she? Some flashbacks occur along the way, expanding deeper on the thoughts of each character. Sorry this is my first one I'm not to sure what else to write here. Definitely some smut but I hope there is going to be a story to go along.
1. Blindly Drunk

Chloe was ripped from her thoughts as the bus jolted to a halt.

"Sorry, little bit of a lead foot tonight," Amy mumbled as she turned off the bus. They were finally back at Barden.

Before any of the girls could get off the bus Aubrey jumped up to stop them all. "Ladies! I know we're all tired but I would like to celebrate our win with all of you. How does tomorrow night at the karaoke bar in town sound? "Aubrey asked.

All the girls seemed to nod in agreement but were too tired to actually answer the bossy blonde's question. The all filed off in pairs, hugging one another as they left to head to their perspective dorms. As the last of the girls started to file away, all that remained were Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe. Chloe hadn't spoken to the girls the entire trip home which all of the Bellas found odd, and she only made it worse by not hugging any of the girl's goodbye. They'd never seen their redheaded leader like this but they thought it'd be best not to ask, with Aubrey defensively standing near her best friend. As Aubrey and Chloe turned to leave Beca called out to her, "Chloe, wait."

But it was the Blonde who turned around and marched towards her, rage filling her eyes. "Beca don't even think about it," Aubrey hissed. "You don't get to speak to her. Not after pulling a stunt like that."

Stunned, the brunette was at a loss for words. "Aubrey, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

_I just helped her win Nationals; honestly this girl is just a bitch. What the fuck could I have done between the stage and here that would piss her off._

"Are you really this naïve? I know you don't pick up on things that easily Beca but I didn't think you were stupid." The tall blonde barked quietly at the smaller girl, so Chloe wouldn't hear.

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Beca almost yelled before being pushed against the bus by Aubrey. "What the fuck?"

"Shut. Up." The captain snapped, roughly placing a hand over Beca's mouth before she could respond. "You practically tore her heart out and ripped it up on stage and then you kissed him right in front of her! At least have the decency to tell her you don't feel the same way instead of leading her on."

"Now I'm seriously confused. Who the hell are you talking about?" Beca yelped as she pushed the blonde off of her.

"How did you even get into college?" Aubrey seethed. "Chloe, Beca. Chloe likes you. Hell, Chloe is in love with you."

_This girl is seriously the stupidest fucking person I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with._

"I didn't- I mean I wouldn't –um I, uh" Beca sputtered. Her head was swimming with the realization of what Aubrey just told her.

_How could I be so blind? I thought that Chloe was just like that with all her friends. Who am I kidding? I should've known. Or at least have been honest with myself. I think I'm in love with her too._

Beca stared at Aubrey wide eyed until the Bellas captain had had enough. She stormed away from the small DJ with a huff. Beca was left alone standing near the bus waiting for the Trebles to returned, leaving her mind to travel back to the first time Chloe had invited her to hang out outside of Bellas practices.

_Flashback_

"There's a party for all the a cappella groups tonight," Chloe beamed at the new recruits for the Barden Bellas. "We're going as a team."

All the girls giggled with excitement, while Beca cringed at the idea of socializing with other singers. She was really only here because she felt obligated to try out after Chloe burst into her shower. Beca walked over to stand next to Chloe. "Parties aren't really my scene. I'm not even really into this whole a cappella thing, I just did it because you are very convincing," she said with a wink.

"Oh come on Becs! It'll be fun. We get to bond as a team, and you can see me dance," Chloe smiled.

"Fine," Beca breathed out, still not thrilled with the fact that she had to go to some stupid party. "At least there will be alcohol."

"Oh and a lot of it," Chloe said as she motioned for all the girls to follow her and Aubrey to the party.

After a short walk the girls arrived at the top of an amphitheater, surprised by how many people we actually at the party. It was clear to all the girls which groups were present at the party, with the High Notes not taking part in most of the drinking because anyone could tell they had already smoked tonight. As the girls dispersed Jesse came right over to Beca.

_Aw he's kind of cute when he's drunk._

After a few minutes of conversation with a clearly intoxicated Jesse, he left to go get them some beer. Chloe jumped at her chance to speak to the smaller woman, who she couldn't manage to get out of her thought. "HI! I am so glad that I met you!" Chloe exclaimed, feeling the alcohol coursing through her system already. She knew she was invading the other girls' personal space, but she didn't care. She does that when she is sober too. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends," she blurted out, pulling Beca so close that their lips almost touch.

"Yea, well you saw me naked, so…" Beca replied with a wink. Normally a lack of personal space would make Beca clam up, but for some reason she felt at ease with the hot ginger.

"You should come dance with me," the ginger beckoned, trying to pull Beca towards where the stage should be.

"Oh, I don't think so Chloe. I haven't had enough to drink yet. Maybe a little later?" the DJ smirked. She wanted to dance with the taller Bella but decided it wasn't a good idea.

_What is this girl doing to me? I've never felt this way before. I don't even know what this feeling is._

"Alright, I'm going to go get a drink," Chloe replied looking disappointed. She lost this round but she wasn't going to give up so easily. "This ginger needs her giggle juice," she said, shaking her ass for the younger girl, noticing that Beca's eyes were no longer looking at her own. "See ya later!"

"Make good choices," Beca yelled at the older Bella as she walked away.

_Make good choices? Who the fuck says that?_

As the younger Bella silently scolded herself the rest of the party broke out into song.

_Why am I not surprised they sing at these kind of things?_

* * *

"Earth to Beca, are you there?" Jesse waved his hand in front of Beca's face. She hadn't even realized the Treble bus had pulled up behind their own.

"Oh yea sorry Jess, I was just thinking about things," Beca responded absent mindedly. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Only a few minutes," the Treble said, giving the DJ a kiss on the cheek. "For someone who just won a National title you seem out of it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Trying to avoid the subject, Beca plastered on a smile, "How about we go watch a movie in my room? I'm just really tired, I promise," she said, hoping he wouldn't be able to read through her lie.

"Oh, um sure. Should I bring one with me or do you have something in mind?" he questioned warily. He knew better than to question Beca when she suggested a movie night. Something was definitely wrong.

"Just bring whatever you want, you always know how to pick a good movie," she assured him. She was starting to question her feelings for Jesse, hoping that she was just stunned and hadn't made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Alright, I'll be over in ten," he murmured as he pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. With that he started off towards his own hall to grab just the right movie for them to watch.

_Fuck, what am I going to do?_

Beca argued with herself all the way back to the dorm. She placed her key in lock and pushed open the door as she heard her phone buzz. She smiled when she saw Chloe's name come up on the screen.

**We need to talk- Chloe**

Beca smile faded just as quickly as it came. She thought about how she was going to respond to the Bellas captain while she changed into a pair of worn out yoga pants and a t-shirt that was about four sizes too big.

**Can we tomorrow? I have something to do tonight- Beca**

She quickly typed out as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called from her spot on her bed. She had her laptop ready to go so Jesse could just pop the movie in.

Jesse sheepishly pushed open the door. "Hey there," he grinned, hoping Beca was in a better mood since he'd talked to her ten minutes ago.

"Hi," she said, trying to add a little enthusiasm to her voice. She saw that he was holding the DVD box for Grease in his left hand and a bag of M&M's in his right. "Thanks for coming over Jess."

"Anything for you," he bowed, pretending to be chivalrous. "If you don't want to do anything tonight that's totally okay Beca. We can hang out tomorrow."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and decided to break the news to him now because she knew it would hurt a hell of a lot worse later if she waited. "Jesse, I don't really want to watch a movie tonight but we do need to talk."

"Uh oh, those a four words I never wanted to hear in a sentence from you," he whined.

"Jesse, honestly when I kissed you tonight I was hoping that I had just been guarding myself from getting hurt and that after we kissed I would have all these feelings that I see cross your face every time you look at me," she said before she inhaled deeply.

"But you don't have any of those feelings do you?" he questioned running his fingers through his hair.

"No, I don't," she cringed, waiting for him to break down into tears at the foot of her bed.

"Well that's okay, I didn't really feel all I'd hoped too either. Don't get me wrong, I really do like you and I'm willing to give a relationship a try, but I'm not going to lie to you. I think I liked the idea of you better than I actually like you." He chuckled as he flopped down on Beca's bed next to her. "Can we still be best friends?"

"Oh thank god! Of course we're still best friends. I'm really relieved. I thought you were never going to want to talk to me again," she admitted. She moved so that her head was now on Jesse's chest and they were both just staring at the ceiling.

"Beca, like it or not you're stuck with me for life. I could never not want to be your friend," Jesse laughed as he pulled his best friend closer. Just then her phone buzzed on her desk. Beca crawled over and grabbed her phone.

**Fine, tomorrow works- Chlo**

"Shit," she muttered under her breathe. Jesse rolled over to look Beca in the face.

"What'd you do this time?" Jesse questioned, not understanding the problem Beca was facing.

"I think I really screwed up by kissing you tonight," she stated.


	2. No one really sleeps at sleepovers

_**Writers Note: So this is my favorite chapter to write so far. So you all know I always kind of imagined Chloe being able to express her feelings through actions, not words so that's the angle I'm going to use for her. Also HUGE thanks to**_

**jaspersbaby12-14-84**

**_she's_** **_going to beta my story from now on so definitely check out her stories._**._**Alright so I'm going to rewind the story just a little so that you get the narrators view of Chloe after they get off the bus.**_

* * *

"Ready to go?" Aubrey whispered to her best friend after most of the Bellas had left the bus. Only Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca remained near the bus. Chloe could only manage to get a nod out to her best friend. She felt like a zombie, like nothing in the world even mattered anymore, not even winning Nationals. The two girls grabbed their bags and started to walk towards their room.

"Chloe, wait." Beca called out as she saw the two girls walking away from her. Chloe tried her hardest to keep her best friend at her side but with a tight squeeze of her hand, Aubrey was marching back towards the smaller Bella.

"Aubrey, don't." Chloe managed to squeak out but it was too late. Chloe could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't turn around from her spot about 20 yards from the bus

_Shit. This isn't going to end well. Why can't she just leave it alone? Beca isn't going to like me back. I'm going to get over it, but if Aubrey ruins our friendship so help me god I'll kill her myself._

Chloe could hear the two girls arguing in hushed tones and then she couldn't hear Beca speaking any more. She couldn't stand to face the small brunette yet but she hoped that Aubrey wasn't hurting her. Just as swiftly as she left, Aubrey came back and linked arms with the redhead, pulling her towards their dorm. "Aubrey, what happened? Is everything, is she, alright?" Chloe croaked.

"Chloe just forget about her! She's the biggest bitch I've ever met. She tried to play stupid like she didn't even know you liked her, the nerve of th….." Aubrey was cut off by the sudden stop in movement of the ginger.

"Y-You told her?" Chloe stammered, eyes wide open as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"It's not something she didn't already know. You already-, Shit you never told her did you? Fuck Chloe, you told me you told her. Chloe I'm so sorry." Aubrey barely got out of her mouth she was so stunned.

"No I never told her Bree, I always got too nervous, I just wanted you to leave me alone about it." Chloe murmured as she let her gaze drop to the pavement. "Maybe things would be different if I had." Chloe's voice was barely audible. "It's not your fault Bree, it's mine. I think I'm just going to go to Tom's for a little, get some air. I'll be back tonight." Chloe unlinked their arms, grabbed her bags, and walked off in the direction of Tom's dorm.

**Hey I'm on my way over, hope that's okay –xo Chloe**

Chloe shot off the text to Tom as she was walking up to his building. The light on in his room told her that he was home. She texted Beca while she waited.

**We need to talk- Chloe**

She waited outside a few minutes until she got a text back. Tom's face lit up the screen on her phone.

**Sure Red, I'm just catching up on Breaking Bad- T**

Chloe smiled slightly as she climbed the stairs to his room. If anyone could make her feel better tonight it would be Tom. He always could make the ginger happy, regardless of what had happened. She rapped lightly on his door. He answered quickly and ushered her inside. She placed her bags down next to his bed as he shut the door.

He spun back around "I hear a con-"her lips cut him off as she pressed him firmly up against the door with her tiny frame. Running her hands down the sides of his body and lingering over his well-defined abs, she glided her tongue along his bottom lip and he reluctantly opened his mouth a little wider. She started to massage his tongue with her open, quickly removing it to bite down harshly on his bottom lip before moving to lightly plaster his jaw line with kisses. She moved her lip up the side of his neck so that her lips were even with his ear.

"Fuck me," she husked quietly next to his ear before she continued littering his neck with kisses, each one harsher than the last. Tom used his size to his advantage. He grabbed both of her wrists from his waistline, taking her by surprise and flipped their position. He pinned her wrist above her head easily with one hand. His other hand wrapped tightly around her, gently resting on the small of her back. He pulled away from her lips to look her in the eye.

"Red, what are you doing? You just won Nationals. You should be out celebrating with the team, with Beca," he said.

"Our whole Nationals set was for Jesse. She- she kissed him after the show" Chloe muttered, trying to pull Tom back into another kiss but he was too strong. He released her wrists from above her head and pulled her away from the door into a tight embrace.

"Red, I'm so sorry," Tom soothed as the tears began to flow. He could feel her slowly collapsing into him. He picked her up with ease and carried her to his bed. He sat down and leaned back against the wall, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I," she sobbed, "I just want to forget her," Chloe said between sniffles, clutching tightly to Tom's chest.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be alright Red. She'll realize her mistake soon. She'll realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to her. It's all going to work out. I promise." He lulled, feeling her slowly relax against his chest. "It's going to be okay Red," he whispered.

Chloe started to calm down, feeling safe inside of Tom's embrace. She could feel herself starting to drift off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check it one more time before she fell asleep. She saw a text from Beca.

**Can we tomorrow? I have something to do tonight- Beca**

Chloe bit her lip, debating on how to respond, before realizing she was too tired to say anything else.

**Fine, tomorrow works- Chlo**

She swiftly typed out her answer and deposited her phone back in her pocket. "Tom, I'm sorry I came over as such a mess tonight. How can I ever make it up to you?" She smiled weakly. Tom placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and pulled himself out from underneath her. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out his favorite t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He tossed them to her softly.

"Change into something more comfortable and cuddle with me. We haven't in a while," he insisted, "and I've missed you. I'm going to go to the bathroom and I expect you to be under the covers when I get back." Tom left his room and walked towards the bathroom. It wasn't until he was safely in the bathroom that he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Aubrey's number and pressed send. The line rang twice before the blonde answered his call.

"Tom?" Aubrey croaked. It was clear to him that she had just woken up.

"Hey Aubrey, I'm really sorry to wake you up. Chloe showed up at my room really upset and I think it'd be best if she stayed the night here. I just didn't know if she would tell you that so I thought I should."

"Tom, I don't know if that's a good idea. She was really upset when I saw her and if you take advantage of her we're going to have some major problems," Aubrey spat into the receiver, suddenly becoming very protective of her friend.

"Aubrey, calm down. She already tried that and I turned her down. I could tell something was wrong when she got her. She cried a lot but she's okay now. I gave her some clothes and left her in bed to come talk to you."

"Oh…. Tom I'm sorry, I just already saw her get hurt once tonight and I don't want to see her do something she wouldn't in another state of mind," the blonde stated, feeling guilty about judging Tom without hearing him out first.

"It's ok Blondie. I know you just care about her a lot. I didn't want you to worry if she didn't come home tonight that's all," Tom replied sweetly, quickly dismissing Aubrey's mean comments.

"Why do you call everyone by their hair color Tom? I don't think I like being called Blondie," Aubrey questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I figured you wouldn't want to be called babe. Well, have a nice night babe. Red will be home tomorrow," Tom teased and the line went dead.

_What- Did that- I don't even know what happened, but I'll have to mention it to Chloe tomorrow. Was he just flirting with me?_

Aubrey couldn't even begin to understand what just happened on the phone and she was too tired to care. She turned off her phone and rolled back over in bed, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

Tom used the bathroom and returned to his room, only to find Chloe asleep in his bed. He crawled in trying his best not to wake her. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest while lazily draping an arm around his waist.

"What took you so long?" She asked half awake.

"Nothing Red, I ran into one of the guys in the hall and he was pretty drunk. I just made sure he made it into his room," he lied, hoping she was too tired to question him anymore.

"That was really sweet of you Tom. You're going to make some girl really happy someday, you know that?" Chloe grinned into his side. She slowly drifted off to sleep, unable to keep Beca out of her thoughts.

* * *

Flashback in a dream

* * *

"Beca, wait up!" Chloe hollered after the DJ after their cardio practice had ended. "Look, I'm really sorry Aubrey was hard on you today. She just doesn't always get that everyone wants us to do well, not just her," Chloe said as she linked arms with Beca as they continued walking. Beca could feel her cheeks turn a bright red color.

_Get yourself together Mitchell! She's just trying to be nice, why are you freaking out over a FRIEND?_

Beca composed herself before responding to Chloe, "It's okay Chloe. You didn't do anything," she said nervously. She turned to face the older Bella who was a little too close for comfort, but Beca had come to expect it.

"At least let me make it up to you. We should go get some dinner, I'm starving. Come join me, my treat," Chloe giggled at the sight of Beca's cheeks, still flaming red from her contact with the smaller girl.

"Oh you don't have to do that Chloe," Beca mumbled, noticing the look of disappointment wash over the gingers face. "But I will go to dinner with you," she added immediately, hating to see Chloe upset. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I know this great little Italian restaurant just off campus," Chloe purred with excitement.

_Calm down Chloe. She doesn't think this is a date and it's not. Don't get so excited over nothing._

"My car is just outside, I can drive if that's ok with you," Beca chimed in, pulling Chloe from her thoughts.

"Sure, that works. I didn't know you had a car."

"I don't, I borrowed my dad's to run some errands today. He won't miss it for another hour or so," Beca responded smoothly.

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed as they reached the car in the parking lot. Beca hopped into the driver's seat while Chloe climbed into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" Beca questioned, brushing her hand up against Chloe's thigh as she shifts into drive. Chloe shivers a little as goose bumps form on her leg from the brunettes touch. Beca pulls out of the parking lot and follows all the directions Chloe gives her, while listening to the redhead tell funny stories about the Bellas groups of the past. "We're here," Beca smirked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Great!" Chloe shrieked as they both got out of the car. Again linking arms with the smaller Bella, Chloe led them into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and had their food in no time. They laughed and talked throughout the entire dinner, not noticing how late it was getting.

"Wow, I'm stuffed. This was really good Chlo. Thanks for inviting me," Beca smiled. She really did enjoy the time she had spent with the redhead just one on one.

"Of course, I had fun, I always have fun with you," Chloe admitted shyly. Beca could feel her face heating up but she didn't feel nervous.

"I had fun with you too Chloe, we'll have to do this again sometime," she mentioned, hoping Chloe wouldn't shoot her down. They both stood up from the table and walk over to the cash register to pay. Chloe handed the cashier $40 and linked her arm with Beca's, quickly pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Yea, totes," Chloe remarked, still pulling Beca towards the car.

"Chloe, wait I didn't pay for my dinner," Beca pleaded.

"It's taken care of. Come on, we have to get your dad his car back." Chloe said innocently as she slid into the passenger's seat again.

"Chlo-e," Beca whined, drawing out the last vowel. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," Chloe replied coyly. Beca peeled out of the parking lot heading back towards campus.

"Fine," the smaller Bella huffed. "But next time it's on me." Beca pulled up in front of Chloe's dorm and jumped out of the driver's seat. She opened the door for the redhead. "Thanks again Chloe," Beca said as she rested a hand on the older girls arm, pulling away after realizing she lingered just a little too long.

"Anytime Beca," Chloe squealed as she pulled her into a tight hug. She released the small DJ slightly so they were standing face to face. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow," she added with a wink as she released the other girl completely and strolled towards her dorm. She couldn't wait to tell Aubrey what had happened.

Beca stood outside the car, dumbfounded by how close the ginger had gotten to her.

_That girl is going to be the death of me _

Beca got back in the car and sped off towards her dad's house, not quite sure how to process her date, _if you could call it that_, she thought, with Chloe.

**Writers note: Hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it. The next chapter has potential to be pretty long unless I exclude the flashback or break it into two parts which I think might defeat the purpose. Thoughts anyone?**


	3. I don't like girls,well technically I do

Writers Note: We all know the drill, I don't own Pitch Perfect or any other the characters as well as any of the songs I used while writing this. I added times to chapters, and I will from now on in case I go back to show more than one persons take on a situation, hope it helps. Thanks to lilmoney for reading and editing, you're the best. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Friday Night, 11:30pm**_

"Jess, I don't think she's ever going to talk to me again after tonight," Beca moaned as she flopped back on her bed.

"Wait, telling me who we are talking about would really help me out," Jesse replied, waiting for Beca to answer.

"Chloe! Aubrey told me that Chloe loved me, that she's in love with me. But then I sang to you and now I'm never going to have a shot with her, and I don't even know if I like her but-" Beca blurted out before being cut off by Jesse.

"Slow down Beca. When did she tell you this? Start from the beginning. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Jesse said in a slow tone, trying to slow Beca's words.

"Okay," Beca exhaled. "Today, after our performance, I went out into the crowd and kissed you. Afterwards I didn't see Chloe again until we got on the bus. Her eyes were swollen and you could tell she had been crying," Beca paused and took another deep breath "I was going to ask what was wrong but Aubrey gave me an 'I'm-thinking-about-killing-you-don't-even-speak' kind of look so I didn't ask. When we got back to Barden everyone left except for me, Chloe, and Aubrey. As they picked up their stuff to leave I called out to Chloe and Aubrey came back about to take my head off," Her voice quieted some as she began to calm down "She started whisper yelling at me and told me Chloe was in love with me. Jesse, I didn't even know she liked girls!" Beca wailed again as she squished her pillow over her face.

"Funny story, I didn't know you liked girls either. But just breath Becaw," Jesse joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the time Jess. And I don't like girls, well I mean I guess technically I do, but I only have ever liked Chloe, sorry, "she said, trying to lighten the blow to Jesse's ego. "Now I have to see her tomorrow at the karaoke bar with the girls. I need to tell her that I feel something, I don't know what it is, but there is something."

Beca could see a flash of hurt in Jesse's eyes as he pulled her off her bed into a hug. "Beca I have an idea for you actually. I don't know why I ever thought I might need something like this as a plan, but now it's going to work for you. You just have to trust me," Jesse smirked. Jesse explained his whole plan to Beca from start to finish before she spoke.

"Okay Jesse, I trust you. But let me call Aubrey and make sure she keeps Chloe at the bar tomorrow. I have a feeling she won't want to stay long once she sees you walk in." Beca sputtered out after thinking over Jesse's plan. Standing up, Beca pulled out her phone and dialed Aubrey's number. She answered on the third ring.

"What the fuck do you want?" Aubrey bit out angrily into her phone.

"Aubrey," Beca said slowly, trying to stay calm. "I realized I fucked up, and Chloe deserves a lot better than me-"

"Damn right she does," the blonde practically yelled.

"Aubrey let me finish," It took all of Beca's willpower not to hang up on the bossy captain, but she needed her help. "As I was saying, Chloe deserves a lot better than me, but I need to let her know how I feel. I need you to make sure that regardless of what happens tomorrow, Chloe needs to stay for the whole celebration tomorrow."

"Why would I do that?" Aubrey muttered into the phone, knowing that Chloe would scold her if she knew how she was talking to the younger Bella.

"Because it's what Chloe would want if she wasn't mad at me." And with that the line went dead. Beca returned back to lie on her bed next to Jesse.

"Thanks again Jess. I'm glad you're my best friend. And, to reward you awesomely dorky idea, lets watch that movie you brought over," Beca beamed at Jesse, knowing it would make his night. Jesse's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You are the best," Jesse replied giddily. "Have you ever seen Grease?"

"I can't say that I have, but you know that. I don't like movies."

"But Becaw, this is one of the best musical movies of all time," Jesse groaned while popping the movie into her laptop. They sat together as the movie began to play. Jesse was quickly engrossed in the plot line, not noticing that Beca had fallen asleep until she started to talk. Jesse laughed to himself before shutting the laptop and laying them down on Beca's bed. She snuggled closer to him as she drifted deeper into sleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

Beca walked slowly back from her father's house after dropping off his car, still shocked by Chloe's forwardness with her tonight at dinner. Even though Chloe really only spoke about her feelings when she was drunk, her actions spoke a lot louder to the young brunette.

_Why do I have to be so bad with relationships! I don't even understand the signals she's giving me. I've never even been in a relationship, if that's even what this is._

Beca plucked her phone from her pocket and dialed the one person she knew would be able to answer all of her questions. The phone rung several times before the other girl answered.

"Hey Beca, you don't usually call me, is everything alright?" The girl asked, concern filling her voice.

"Stacie, hey, yeah everything is fine. I'm just- well, I guess I'm- I need your help with something." Beca stuttered, having trouble finding the right words to get her point across. "Can I stop by your room to talk?"

"Of course you can! I'll do my best to help, but I am supposed to go out with Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy tonight, can you come over now?" Stacie questioned.

"Sure, thanks Stace. I'll be over in five," Beca stated before hanging up the phone. She strode toward Stacie's dorm, quickly ascending the staircase to get to her room on the second floor. She knocked cautiously on her door, only to be quickly greeted by Stacie.

"Beca, it's good to see you but you have me a little worried, what's going on?" Stacie inquired, continuing to apply her eye liner in the mirror, motioning for Beca to sit on her bed. Beca took a seat on the taller brunette's bed before telling Stacie her problem.

"It's nothing serious Stacie, I'm sorry I worried you," Beca mumbled, trying not to draw attention to herself. "You were the first person I could think of that might be able to answer some of my questions. Well there's this person, who we're not going to name, and I can't tell if they like me, like I like them."

"If you're talking about Jesse, he totally wants to date you. The boy follows you around like a little lost puppy dog," Stacie interjected without taking her eyes off the mirror.

"It's not," Beca whispered out, semi- hoping Stacie wouldn't hear her.

Stacie turned away from the mirror, focusing on Beca. "Oh, do tell!" Stacie pleaded, wanting to know more about Beca's love life.

"Well," Beca started, catching herself before she said Chloe's name. "They are really awesome and I really like being around them, we're together a lot. And they have the most amazing blue eyes that I just get lost in every time I look at them. I think I really like them Stacie. But I can't tell if they like me back. They've never said anything about it but every time we touch I just feel this spark, it can't be just me can it?"

"It's Luke from the station isn't it? I knew you guys were going to have a thing, he's hard to resist, with those perfect abs," Stacie licked her lips as she mentioned Luke's muscles. "I say go for it. If you say you feel a 'spark' every time you're probably not alone and he feels the same thing. You go girl," Stacie winked before returning to the mirror to finish her makeup.

_Luke's eyes are green. She really isn't that observant is she? Well her advice does help and I don't want to tell her Chloe so I think I should go._

Beca smirked at her own thoughts as she slid of the taller brunette's bed. "Thanks for all your help Stacie, have fun tonight," Beca mentioned as she hugged her goodbye.

"Anytime Beca, good luck with Luke," Stacie giggled as she escorted her friend out the door. "I'll see you later."

_Maybe she does like me back. I hope to god Stacie isn't wrong._

Beca's mind raced as she left her friends dorm.

* * *

**_Saturday 9:00 am_**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The sudden pounding on the door pulled Beca out of her peaceful dream.

_Who the fuck is up at nine am? It's Saturday, I just want to sleep_.

Beca turned over to see Jesse's sleeping figure next to her, one arm still tightly slung around her waist. She smiled sheepishly forgetting that he stayed the night. Another knock at the door forced Beca out of her bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Beca said, trying her best not to wake Jesse. Despite her best effort, he stirred as she hopped out of bed and lazily walked towards the door. Jesse propped himself up on his elbows to see who was knocking. Beca flung open the door to see Chloe standing there with two coffees, one presumably being hers.

"Hey Beca…" Chloe's smile faltered as she saw Jesse sleepily grinning from Beca's bed. "Oh- I'm sorry, I should have called first," she barely managed to get out before tears started streaming down her face. "Here, coffee," Chloe said handing Beca both cups before practically running from her door.

What were you expecting, of course he stayed the night. They basically started dating yesterday. I'm so stupid.

"Chloe, wait," Beca half yelled at her redheaded friend as she hurried down the hall. "It's not- we need to- please come back," she croaked trying to choke back her own tears. She closed the door and turned back around, carefully placing both cups of coffee on her desk before crawling back into bed. "Jess, just forget it. It's never going to work now, not after…." Her voice trailed off as she pressed her face into his chest, trying to hide the tears escaping her eyes.

"Becs, we still have to try. What's it going to do if it doesn't work?" He questioned. "You can't be any worse off than you are now. You have to tell her you love her!"

"Woah Jesse, slow down," Beca cautioned, slowly regaining her composer. "Love is a really strong word. I definitely have feelings for her and maybe one day I will love her, but she doesn't even know I'm interested yet." She pulled her head from his chest and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about her plans.

"You don't even know how bad you have it do you?" He shot Beca one of his 'I-know-more-than-you' smirks that she couldn't help but smile at. she hit his arm, harder than he expected. "Ow! For being so little you pack a mean punch," he scowled as he rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it! Now come on, tonight has to be perfect. I have so much to do," Beca said as she began pacing the length of the room.

* * *

_**Saturday 8:00 am**_

The sunlight shining in through blinds is enough to wake Chloe from her sleep. She felt better wrapped in Tom's arms, but they weren't as good as Beca's. The thought of the smaller girl snapped Chloe back into reality. Beca wasn't hers, Beca didn't want to wake up in her arms, she'd rather be with Jesse. Chloe wriggled out of Tom's arms and located all her clothes from last night. She changed and decided to head back to her own room to shower and get dressed for the day. She collected the rest of her things before placing a small kiss on Tom's head. "Hey Red," he said groggily, "Where are you off to?"

"Thank you for letting me stay last night," Chloe smiled. "I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you," she hesitated before continuing. "I'm going to go change and then go to Beca's. I have to let her know, I can't move on if she doesn't."

Tom gave her a worried look before he opened his mouth, "Okay Red. Good luck, but I'm sure it's going to work out. Call me if you need anything," he reassured her as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks Tom," she looked at him sincerely, "really. And I will call you to let you know how it goes." She pressed a quick kiss to Tom's cheek and hurried off towards her dorm. She swiftly climbed the stairs to her room but was careful to open the door slowly in case Aubrey was still asleep.

"Chloe! You can't just disappear for the night and not call! You had me worried sick," Aubrey exclaimed. "At least Tom was a gentleman and called me to let me know you were ok."

"I'm sorry Aubrey," she muttered. "I wasn't planning on spending the night. I just wanted to hook up with Tom and leave, but he knows I'm bad at talking about my feelings, he knew something was up. He turned me down and I just lost it. He got me into bed and we just cuddled all night, I just needed to get away. I really am sorry I worried you."

Aubrey got up from her desk and wrapped the smaller girl into a hug. "I'm sorry I lost my cool with her last night Chlo," Aubrey apologized, which was rare for the blond. "I'll try to be nicer to her, for your sake." She slowly let go of the ginger and made her way back to her desk

"About that…" Chloe trailed off not wanting to make eye contact with her best friend. "I was just about to change and go over to her room now. She said we could talk today. I'm going to tell her Bree, I can't move on if I don't, but I'm hoping I can change her mind," The redhead rushed through the latter part, praying that her friend hadn't heard what she said clearly. It took her a few minutes to take her eyes off the floor to see a stunned Aubrey still staring at her.

"Chloe," She inhaled deeply before continuing, "I love you, and you know that, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I'm not saying it can't happen, because I'm praying to God it does, but I just hate seeing you upset. I'm always here if you need me. I can come with you if you want."

Chloe loved this side of Aubrey, the one that most people didn't know. Sure, she could be really intense sometime, especially when it came to the Bellas, but she had a big heart. She smiled lovingly at her best friend. "I'm going to be okay. I just have to get it out there and hope she feels the same way."

"Okay, I trust you," Aubrey said, still hesitant about Chloe's plan. "You're still coming out with us tonight right? I really want you to be there, we could even sing a duet of any song you choose," she chimed hoping to sweeten the deal and make sure Chloe was going.

"Of course I'm going! I wouldn't miss it for the world," The ginger sang as she started changing for the day. "Though I'm holding you to that duet, I'm going to pick out the perfect song." It only took her a few more minutes to change and do her make up before looking herself over in the full length mirror.

"You look great Chlo, anyone would be lucky to be yours, and I'm not just saying that because that's something a best friend would say," Aubrey chimed in honestly, she basically never lied which was one of the qualities Chloe liked about the taller woman.

Chloe walked towards the door and stopped before she left. "Thanks Aubrey, I love you, " she added before strolling out the door.

_You can do this Beale. You're a catch, and she'd be lucky to have you._

Chloe tried to convince herself as she walked across campus towards Beca's dorm. She stopped just shy of her destination, at the coffee shop across the street from Beca's hall. She knew the small DJ hated waking up early and seeing as it was almost 9am, she knew that the brunette Bella would need some coffee before she could process anything that she had to say. She walked up to the counter and ordered her usual and then Beca's, having remembered her coffee order from all the times that had ventured to the shop together. The barista quickly made the two coffees and handed them to Chloe. She thanked the girl and headed out the door. She waited outside the dorm for a few minutes waiting for another student to leave so she could slide past the security system. She wanted to surprise Beca and thought that she wouldn't be awake yet anyway. She carefully ascended the stairs and was in front of Beca's door in no time. She almost turned around and left before giving herself a pep talk.

_Just do it Beale! You'll regret it forever if you don't._

She balanced the cups on top of each other in one hand and knocked with the other. She could hear bed sheets rustling behind the door but no one answered. After a minute she decided to knock one more time hoping she would wake Beca up. "I'm coming, I'm coming," came from the voice behind the door.

Chloe moved the cups into both hands as she waited for the door to open. She couldn't help but smile knowing she was going to see the tiny brunette soon. The door swung open, "Hey Beca…." she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh-I'm sorry I should have called first," she managed to get out, feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes. She could barely see through the blur of tears that were threatening to spill out. "Here, coffee," she sniffled as she handed both cups to Beca who still stood in the door way, with Jesse lying in her bed still half asleep. It took all her might not to crumble into tears right in front of Beca's door. She practically ran from the dorm, not even stopping when she heard Beca calling her back. She needed to go; she needed to get as far away from Beca as possible.

_Why did I ever think that was going to work? That was so **ing stupid. I deserve this. I missed my chance and now I'll never get another one._

Thoughts of Beca and Jesse began to swirl in her mind, almost making her sick as she ran across campus back to her room. She didn't care what Aubrey was doing in the room, she could have been naked for all she cared. Chloe just wanted to get into bed and never get out. She flew up the stairs and fumbled with the lock that she couldn't see because she was crying to hard. Aubrey whipped open the door only to have Chloe crumble into her just as quickly. She tried to calm down her shorter friend, coaxing her to walk to her bed and climb under the covers. Aubrey followed behind her, holding Chloe tight to her as she sobbed. With her free hand Aubrey shot Beca a quick text.

**What the hell Beca? If this is what you have in store for tonight, you can fucking go to hell! If you're going to make her cry tonight, don't even bother coming.**


	4. You might think I'm crazy

Writers Note: Well this chapter and the next were going to be one chapter but then I couldn't stop writing so I had to split them in half. I hope it worked out for the better. The next chapter is the more important so stay tuned it'll be up soon. Sorry for taking so long and another special thanks to lilmoney for helping me with everything.

**_Saturday afternoon, 12:30pm_**

"Beca, we won Nationals YESTERDAY! You can't seriously want us to start practicing for next year already. I haven't seen any of my boyfriend's recently and they miss me terribly," Amy whined as she strolled into the auditorium with Stacie and Cynthia Rose in tow.

Stacie rolled her eyes at Amy before speaking up. "This is a bit ridiculous Beca. I know you want us to win again next year but 'he's' getting hungry and I want just some time to have fun," she smirked as she motioned to her shorts.

"I need some lady loving tonight Beca, please let us just have fun. I thought you wanted to be a better leader than Aubrey, this isn't helping!" Cynthia Rose added.

Beca just sat on the stage listening to what they girls had to say before telling them why she asked them to come by. "This has nothing to do with another practice. You guys did fantastic this year and you deserve a break," She paused, unsure of how the other Bella's would react to her request. "But I need your help," she cringed; waiting for the Bella's to react.

"Of course!" They cheered in unison before Fat Amy spoke up.

"Just because you don't normally ask for help, doesn't mean we aren't here to give it Shawshank," Amy said, referring to the smaller Bella's time in jail. "Whatever you need, we got you."

Beca let out a sigh of relief, still knowing the hard part was yet to come. "I want to sing a song tonight, to a special someone, and I want you to help me sing it."

"Your toner for Jesse couldn't be sticking out any farther. Didn't we sing to him enough yesterday?" Stacie questioned, wondering what happened with the Luke situation.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair trying to delay her response. "Actually, yesterday was a mistake. I shouldn't have made that set for Jesse when I have feelings for Chloe," Beca clamped her hand over her mouth, surprising even herself with the admission.

"Well I'll be damned," Cynthia Rose contended. It took her a moment to process her thoughts, not wanting to say the wrong thing to the DJ. "We all knew she liked you but we didn't expect you to have feelings for her. This is fantastic!" She exclaimed, patting Beca on the back while Fat Amy and Stacie still looked dumbfounded.

"Okay, well, now that you all know, if you could not tell anyone about this until after tonight," Beca insisted, "That would be great."

"Sure Beca, we can do that. What song were you thinking about?" Stacie emitted after regaining her ability to speak. Beca handed all the girls sheets of music and they began quickly making work of the song before them.

* * *

_Flashback_

"How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" Jesse whined as they sat on the grass in the quad.

"I saw a porno at a high school party,I liked that movie," she smirked. She really enjoyed teasing Jesse, even though she knew it was wrong.

"You need a movie education, you need a movication, and I'm going to give it to you," he replied, ignoring her last comment.

"Yeah, in between rehearsals, which are ALWAYS," she emphasized, hoping Jesse would just drop his movie idea.

"Are you guys getting ready for the Riff Off," he chuckled lightly.

"What the fuck is a Riff Off?" Beca questioned, completely confused by what he just said.

"It's where all the a capella groups sing against one another to win a prize," he shrugged. "I'm surprised Aubrey didn't mention it, I'm sure she really wants to win. It's at 8pm tonight." Beca looked down at her watch seeing that it was almost 6:30pm.

"Shit," she groaned, standing up from the blanket they sat on. "I have to go, Aubrey told us all to be at the rehearsal hall at 7 pm. She might actually kill me if I'm late again. Thanks for everything Jess, I'll see you tonight," she said over her shoulder as she hurried to the rehearsal hall. The rest of the night was really a blur, everything happened so fast. Aubrey yelled at her for not knowing about the Riff Off so she tuned the bossy captain out for most of the night. Chloe shot her apologetic glances every chance she got, especially after the Riff Off ended. Beca stormed away from the group when Aubrey said they could leave.

"Beca, wait up," Chloe called from behind her. She slowed her pace a little, allowing Chloe to catch up. "I'm really sorry Aubrey yelled at you. She just gets carried away sometimes."

"You know Chloe, I'm really fucking sick of you apologizing for her when she screws up. I'm sick of her shit!" Beca snapped back, more harshly than she meant to. Sadness washed over the redhead's face.

"I came here to say sorry and you act like an ass, grow up Beca," Chloe remarked as she turned and strode away from the girl, fighting back tears. Beca was never mean to her like that. Beca made it to the latter before she calmed down enough to apologize. She turned back around to find Chloe; she really did feel bad about yelling at the girl, she was just so mad. It took her ten minutes to find Chloe, wrapped in the arms of the boy she met in the bathroom. A pang of jealous rang through her that was soon a sense of loss. She turned back around and rushed out of the pool.

_You knew she was with Tom, why did you think you two as a couple could ever happen, she clearly isn't into you._

Beca shook the thoughts out of her head on her way back to her dorm, alone.

* * *

**_Saturday 6:00pm_**

The phone rang a few times before he finally answered. "Aubrey, I didn't expect a call from you but I'm guessing it can't be good," Tom grumbled into the receiver. "Not that I don't like talking to you, it's just that Chloe never called me today after she left to talk to Beca," he recovered, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Hey Tom, yeah you're right. It's six and I can't even get her out of bed to get ready for the bar tonight. I tried everything, offering to sing with her to buying her all the alcohol she could drink tonight," Aubrey exhaled noisily. "Jesse was in Beca's bed when she showed up this morning. I think it took all of her energy just to make it back to our room. She's really heart broken."

"Oh no, no wonder she didn't call me. Can you give her the phone please or put it on speaker?"

Aubrey hit the speaker button as she walked over to Chloe, who hadn't moved since Aubrey put her there several hours before. "Okay Tom, you're on speaker. She can hear you."

"Hey Red, I'm sorry things didn't work out today, but you really should go out with the girls tonight. It will take your mind off things for a little while," Tom cooed into the phone.

"But-she-might-be-there," Chloe choked out the words, still mindlessly staring at the wall next to her bed.

"Aw Red, just ignore her. Hell, I'll even come with you guys tonight to make sure that you get nice and drunk and she stays as far away as possible," Tom's voice echoed throughout the room, putting a small smile on Aubrey's face. She couldn't help but feel grateful to this boy she barely knew getting through to her best friend. "If you're good, maybe I'll even sing," Tom bargained.

Chloe's eyes light up for a split second at the thought. "I didn't know you could sing Tom," she mused, slipping back into her mindless gaze.

"Well you'll just have to come tonight and see now won't you," he reciprocated. "Now you and Aubrey need to go get dressed. Hey babe," Tom queried, hoping Aubrey was still near her phone. "What time did you tell the girls to be there tonight?"

Aubrey paused before she answered Tom, not totally sure who he was talking to. "8 pm. I told the girls eight."

"Great! Red you have an hour and half before I come pick you lovely ladies up, and I expect to have the two hottest dates there tonight," Tom demanded into the phone, knowing it was the only way to get through to Chloe. "Babe, can you take me off speaker now?" Chloe rolled over to get out of bed while Aubrey exited the room to continue talking to Tom.

"You know, I don't even know you that well and yet you insist on calling me a nickname every time we talk," Aubrey replied coyly once Chloe was out of ear shot.

"Well why don't you get to know me?" Tom shot back playfully.

"Oh Tom- um-"Aubrey mulled over her choices, she didn't want to hurt Chloe any more than she already was. "What about Chloe?"

"I love Red, as a friend," Tom replied coolly, "And she's never liked me as anything more than a friend either. You on the other hand, are someone I would like to get to know better." Aubrey could hear his smile in his voice. She knew this wasn't the best idea she ever had but she was too curious to say no.

"Okay, fine," she said through pursed lips, hoping she wasn't making a mistake," But not tonight, I have to talk to Chloe first, and that's not going to happen for a few days. I'll see you tonight; I need to start getting ready."

"Babe," Tom cut in before she could hang up. "Aubrey," he tried to get her attention, "Don't worry so much. You look great in everything." Aubrey shook her head as she hung up the phone.

_What is this boy doing to me?_

Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She hurried back into the room to find Chloe in her robe, shower caddy in hand. She mopped slowly out of the room with the blond calling after her. "Chlo, do you want me to come get you in fifteen minutes to make sure you have enough time?" She called after the ginger.

The only response Chloe could muster was a small wave as she turned into the bathroom. She trudged into the nearest shower and removed her robe sluggishly. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower before it was warm. The cold drops were able to pull her out of her leisure movements and she began actually thinking she might have fun tonight.

_At least I'm going to be hammered out of my mind._

She encouraged herself to enjoy tonight, if not for her, at least for Aubrey. This was going to be one of their last nights out together. She hadn't told Aubrey yet but she had just received her letter of acceptance into the Masters of Psychology program at Barden for the fall the day of Nationals, she had planned on telling everyone after they won but Beca kissed Jesse. She decided that she would tell Aubrey tonight while out with her and Tom. Her thoughts were interrupted by the taller Bella's voice. "Hey Chlo, it's been twenty minutes. I don't want you to run out of time to get ready," she yelled from her spot by the door, trying not to ruin her hair in the humidity of the bathroom.

"Thanks Aubrey, I'll be out in a minute," she hollered so the blonde could hear her. She was starting to feel better as she heard the door close behind Aubrey. She finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and shut off the water. She stood in the stall for another minute before putting her robe back on, appreciating the silence for once. She returned to her room, though Aubrey's clothes were uncharacteristically scattered all over, finding her roommate standing in front of her closet in just a tight pair of jeans and a red bra. "Is everything okay?" The redhead muttered to her roommate, still unsure of what had happened to Aubrey since the last time they talked.

"Ugh, I really want to look nice tonight-," Aubrey hesitated, trying to think of a reason she would want to look good tonight. "Because it's going to be the last time we go out as most of the team. I want to leave a lasting impression on the girls," she saved herself from having to explain things to Chloe too quickly.

"Wear a black bando and put this shirt on over it, you'll look hot and it will show off your rockin' abs," Chloe gushed, making Aubrey turn a bright shade of red. Chloe tossed a shear purple flowing tank top at her friend, who was digging a bando out of her dresser.

"You don't think this is too revealing? I don't normally wear things like this," Aubrey bit her lip as she pulled the shirt over her head. "I don't know about this Chloe."

"You look so good Bree!" She exclaimed, beginning to sound more like her normal self. "You will definitely be bringing home a boy tonight. I'll talk to Tom about staying at his place when he gets here."

The thought made Aubrey slightly angry, though she knew she had no right. "No need Chlo, I'm coming home tonight, I guarantee it," she assured her friend. "Who would willingly miss drunken Chloe trying to get into bed," she shot at her friend playfully. "No matter how many times I watch you do it, it's always funny," she added with a chuckle. Chloe grabbed the closest pillow to her and hurled it across the room at Aubrey.

"Not nice!" Chloe said, making a mock angry face at her friend. She tugged a tight blue strapless dress over her head, making her icy blue eyes stand out even more. "Does this look okay? I just bought it." Chloe turned around to face her roommate.

"That looks, fantastic," the blond encouraged her friend, focusing on her watch soon after. "Now I hate to rush you but Tom is going to be here in about twenty minutes so you better get going on your hair and makeup."

To make life easier, Chloe decided to just blow dry her hair and let it fall into its loose, natural waves. She quickly picked up the makeup and applied all but her eyeliner before Tom knock on the door. "Coming!" Chloe shouted towards the door as she placed her eye liner on the desk. She hurried to the door, whipping it open to reveal Tom in dark wash jeans, a tighter fitting green t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Well don't you look great," Tom commented as he pulled Chloe into a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you feeling a little better," he whispered as they parted. She smiled as she invited him into their room.

"I'll be ready in just a minute," she hummed, returning to her mirror. Tom turned his attention from Chloe to Aubrey, who was hidden behind her dresser just moments before.

"Wow," he gaped. His breathe hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of Aubrey, with her abs showing through her shirt, bando barely covering her chest, tight dark wash jeans and black heels. He could feel Chloe staring at him, panicking slightly before speaking again. "Babe, I haven't ever seen you in a shirt like that, you look beautiful."

Aubrey smiled warmly, opening her mouth to speak before being cut off by Chloe. "Babe? Since when has that been a thing?" She teased Tom, knowing he loved calling girls by nicknames.

Tom swallowed hard before he replied. "Well, when you slept over last night I told you I called Aubrey to let her know you were staying the night. I called her Blondie, just like I call you Red, and she didn't appreciate that very much, so I started calling her babe," he said shakily, hopping she wouldn't push any further.

"Not that it's much better," Aubrey joked, waiting until Chloe turned back around to send him a playful wink. Chloe was ready in no time after that and Tom had one girl latched on each arm as they headed out of the dorm. Tom hailed a cab and ushered the girls inside. The bar wasn't very far away but Tom figured the girls wouldn't want to walk in their heels, and he was more than happy to pay for a cab. They pulled up outside the karaoke bar five minutes later and Tom paid the driver before exiting the cab with the girls. They were the first ones to arrive out of the Bella's, which wasn't shocking because Aubrey loved being early.

"Ladies," Tom smiled mischievously. "First round is on me, what can I get you?"

Chloe was the first one to pipe up. "You don't have to do that Tom but I'll get you back later," she offered. "And surprise me; I would just prefer to drink liquor tonight."

"Thanks Tom, really," Aubrey said, brushing his arm slightly with her hand, sending tingles up his spin. "I'll have a margarita if you don't mind." The girls walked towards an empty high top table and slid on the seats as Tom started to drift towards the bar.

"Coming right up ladies! We're celebrating tonight," he announced. He rushed off to get the girls a drink, excited to tell them his big news. Chloe shot Aubrey a look of confusion that Aubrey chose to ignore. Chloe let it slide but wanted to remember to ask her friend about it later. A few minutes later Tom returned back carrying three over-sized drinks. He handed Aubrey her extra-large margarita, that she accepted quickly. Next, he handed Chloe a fishbowl full of a mixed drink.

"Tom!" She exclaimed. "This is like a thirty dollar drink! You didn't have to do that, a yagerbomb would've sufficed.

"Oh relax Red, you had a rough day," He said dismissing her comments. "Besides, I have big news."

Both girls' eyes lit up but Chloe cut in before Aubrey could speak. "What's going on Tom?" she replied giddily. "Oh by the way when are you going to sing, I would like to be fairly sober for it because I want to remember it," she added before taking a big sip of her drink.

"Ugh," he moaned. "I was hoping you'd forget or be too drunk when I did it. If you insist I'd prefer to do it now before the rest of the Bella's get here and more people from Barden can make fun of me." Tom hopped off his seat, finishing his drink in three large gulps and replacing his glass on the table.

"Well ladies," he smirked. "Don't make fun of me too much while I'm singing, I can't laugh while I sing." He winked and strolled towards the small stage at the front of the bar. He scrolled through the large song selection, smiling and winking at Aubrey before pressing play. Aubrey could feel her cheeks starting to turn red.

"Hello everyone," Tom announced to the nearly empty bar. "I hope you all enjoy my performance, though I'm sure I won't be the best of the night." The speakers started to blare what Chloe assumed was a country song, Tom did always have a country station playing in his car. Chloe's jaw nearly hit the floor when she heard Tom sing the opening line, knowing exactly what song he was singing.

**Hey girl, what's your name girl**

**I've been lookin' at you**

**And every guy here's doin' the same girl**

**It'd be a shame girl**

**If I let you just walk on by**

**'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile**

**A girl like you comes around once in a while**

**So hot, gotta give it a shot**

**Gotta get get a little bit of what you got**

Chloe turned to face her friend who was now a deep shade of red. All the weird moments between Aubrey and Tom now made sense; Tom liked her, though Chloe wasn't sure if her friend felt the same way. If the wide smile on her face was any indication, Chloe was happy for her friend. She never had any romantic feelings for Tom but she always wanted him to have a stable girlfriend, regardless of how good their sex was. She turned to face Tom again who was now belting out the chorus, and he was really quite good.

**I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely**

**Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and**

**You might think I'm crazy**

**Girl but who could blame me**

**You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied**

**And the only line I can think to say is**

**Hey girl**

Aubrey couldn't believe what was happening but she was too stunned to say anything about it. Tom was a really good singer, but what surprised the blonde the most was that he was singing directly to her, not caring who could see. He made eye contact with her every time she wasn't staring at the ground, hoping for the red in her cheeks to go away.

"Aubrey," Chloe said in a low tone, trying not to attract any attention. "I didn't know you had a thing for Tom." Aubrey waited haphazardly for her best friend to say something else, anything that would show her that the ginger wasn't mad. Chloe pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you guys," she squealed, nearly squeezing Aubrey to death. "He's lucky to have you and Tom is a great guy."

"We're just friends," Aubrey insisted. "But he did ask me to go on a date with him next week; I just wanted to check with you first. I won't go if you don't want me to, our friendship means way more to me than any date. You're my best friend Chlo, I couldn't lose you."

"You don't have to silly. You'll always be my best friend Aubrey, no matter what happens," Chloe reassured her. "But I think you and Tom would be great together!" Both girls turned to watch the stage again as Tom sang the last few lines. They cheered wildly for him as he made his way from the stage. Aubrey stood up immediately and gave him a hug, sending his mind into overdrive.

"That was really great Tom," she said aloud before whispering in his ear. "And really sexy." She pulled away and returned to her seat, pleased with how easily she could fluster him.

"Yeah it was really great," Chloe hummed, quickly sipping her drink before continuing. "You should really try to hide your toner for Aubrey better though, I think the whole crowd saw." She stifled her giggles by taking another sip of her drink.

"My what?" Tom questioned just before Aubrey shrieked.

"Chloe! Shut. Up," she glared at her friend who was starting to feel her drink course through her system.

"Not my fault I can see it from a mile -," Chloe stopped short of her sentence as her eyes got wide. Aubrey turned around to see the small brunette with her goofy grinning boyfriend in tow.

"Shit," Aubrey mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Writers Note: Remember I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters, or any of the songs I use. The one Tom sang was 'Hey Girl' by Billy Currington. Hope you liked everything and are fans of the Tom x Aubrey idea. Any comments, questions, concerns?


End file.
